dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Suchomimus
General Statistics *Name: tenerensis *Name Meaning: Crocodile Mimic *Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore *Length: 11 meters (36 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Spinosauridae --> Baryonychinae *Place Found: Niger *Discoverers: Sereno, Beck, Dutheil, Gado, Larsson, Lyon, Marcot, Rauhut, Sadleir, Sidor, Varricchio, Wilson 1, Wilson 2; 1998. Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Attack: (unknown) *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Blitz Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 水辺のスナイパー (Waterside Sniper) **English: The Shore Sniper **Taiwanese: 水邊的狙擊手 *Name: Smith (スミス Sumisu) (Dainason) *Altered Forms: Super Alpha Suchomimus Availability *Japanese **2nd Edition (New; 014-竜) **3rd Edition (013-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (013-竜) **4th Edition (017-竜; Defense Type) **5th Edition (019-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (020-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (022-竜; Defense Type) **Triple Slash card set (Crisis Type; Moves: Water Sword, Tragedy of the Sphere, Aqua Whip) **2007 1st Edition (014-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (014-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (017-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Water's Egg (EGG-008-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (010-竜; Blitz Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Green Dinosaurs Egg card (EGG-019-竜) *English **1st Edition (New; 014-Dino) **2nd Edition (017-Dino; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (019-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (020-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (022-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (020-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (014-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (017-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 014-龍) **2nd Edition (017-龍; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (020-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (022-龍; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (020-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (014-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (017-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Water's Egg Suchomimus Card 06 2nd.jpg|Suchomimus arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Suchomimus Card 06 2nd back.png|Back of Suchomimus arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Suchomimus Card 5.png|Suchomimus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Suchomimus Card 3.png|Suchomimus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Suchomimus Card 6.png|Suchomimus arcade card (Japanese 2007 Triple Slash set) Suchomimus Card 4.png|Suchomimus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Sucho4th.jpg|Suchomimus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Suchomimus Card 7.png|Suchomimus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Sucho5thback.jpg|Back of Suchomimus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Suchomimus Card 2.JPG|Suchomimus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) SuchoS21st.jpg|Suchomimus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) SuchoS21stback.jpg|Back of Suchomimus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) Suchomimus Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Suchomimus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) SuchoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Suchomimus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) SuchoTai.jpg|Suchomimus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Wild, Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: *Debut: Alpha Bets It All **Appeared In: 11, 20 (flashback), 27, 36 *Dinosaurs defeated: None *Other: It was a very fast dinosaur, matching Ace and Spiny. TCG Stats Suchomimus (DKPM) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKPM-018/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. If this Dinosaur has its figure on it when it battles, remove its figure. Then, play Rock-Paper-Scissors with your opponent. If you win, you can draw 1 card. Suchomimus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-021/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Altered Forms: Alpha Suchomimus *Flavor Text: This carnivore probably ate fish. It's known for its long and narrow face. Swift Suchomimus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTB-012/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 11 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bonus :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, draw 1 card. Pouncing Suchomimus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-012/100, DKTA-092/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 11 anime scene *Abilities: ;of Hope: 1 :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, draw 1 card. Suchomimus-Arising TCG Card (French) 2.jpg|Pouncing Suchomimus Colossal Rare TCG card DS Stats *Attribute: Water *Other: In the DS Game, Suchomimus was turned into Alpha Suchomimus by Dr. Z and given to Seth so he could beat the player. Anime Suchomimus' card was activated in a bay in Monaco in Alpha Bets It All, where it was mistaken for a sea monster by the local fishermen because it started eating all the fish they'd caught, threatening to deplete the entire stockpile and even ending up inside the aquarium's fish tank. The D-Team, locked up by the lead fisherman for having similar creatures, convinced him to let them help catch Suchomimus, Rex and the fisherman using his truck to lure it out with the last of the fish. It proved itself fast enough to stay ahead of Ace and Spiny as they raced through the streets after the truck in a " ", its competitors soon tiring out. After Ace beat Spiny, it attacked and nearly beat the exhausted Ace, but was kicked back and defeated by a ram with Cyclone. Its card was claimed by Rex. The Alpha Gang had another Suchomimus in their amusement park in Carnival of Chaos, simply walking around in an enclosure, but it went berserk and escaped along with the others due to lack of food affecting their control devices. One of the last three loose dinosaurs, it was returned to its card when Paris rammed it and knocked off its controller; its card was retrieved by an Alpha Droid and was never seen or mentioned again. A Suchomimus was briefly seen in Max's dream in Metal Imbalance among the crowd of dinosaurs saying, "Please save us." Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments **Japanese: 魚を食べていたと言われている肉食恐竜だ。とても細長い顔がとくちょうだ。 **English: A carnivore that eats mostly fish. It has a very narrow face. **Taiwanese: 據說是一種會吃魚的恐龍,細長的臉是他的特徵。 *Along with Giganotosaurus, Maiasaura, Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, and Allosaurus, it is one of the dinosaurs available in the Japanese Triple Slash Card set. *Along with Spinosaurus, Amargasaurus, Baryonyx, Saltasaurus, Camarasaurus, Irritator, Patagosaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, and Ampelosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg card. *Along with Isisaurus, Megaraptor, Carcharodontosaurus, Anchiceratops, Anatotitan, Chasmosaurus, Dacentrurus, Fukuisaurus, and Liliensternus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Green Dinosaurs Egg card. *It is one of the few dinosaurs in season 1 that was briefly speculated by the D-Team to be another dinosaur (Spinosaurus) before being correctly identified. The others were Altirhinus (thought an Iguanodon) and Saurophaganax (thought an Allosaurus). Gallery Suchomimus 2.jpg|Running Suchomimus Sucho nagoya.jpg|Suchomimus in NagoyaTV Suchomimus_Chibi.jpg|Smith from Dainason suchi!.PNG Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Dainason Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang